tpsbfandomcom-20200213-history
How do I get into a girl's pants?
How Do I get into a Girl's Pants? was a topic made by Lastpatriot in the spring of 2007. It posed the question on how one might coerce a girl into casual sex without the commitment associated with dating. What resulted was a plethora of responses, positive and negative. = The Original Topic = Initial Activity When user LastPatriot made his topic, his first post stated the following: ''Well, I gotta ask: There’s this chick, see, who’s really hot, but she’s not really that interesting of a person, nor do we have particularly much in common, so would I just have to get friendly with her, then go to her house and lay the disco magic on, or what? Reactions Almost immediately after the original post, many different users provided their input in a demeaning and mocking manner, beginning with SparkElectro’s sarcastic “Rape her”. A few users did try to give advice to Lastpatriot, but most simply posted in the topic to inform LP of how much respect they had lost for him. LP claims that he "did not realize this until about 25 posts in". LP struck back immediately after he found out what was going on. As he put it, “How can people who pretend to eat little kittens and brutally murder each other on a daily basis tell another about whether or not his behavior is immoral or moral?”. Later on, LP revealed his motives for this topic, citing race as a key factor. According to him, as a boy of mixed Caucasian and Chinese descent, he rationalized that no American girl would ever date someone even 1/10th Asian, so in desperation and loneliness, he resorted to a plan of "screwing and leaving as many girls as possible". The two uneven sides were embroiled in argument. An Epiphany Texanangel, like most of the users on the board, started out criticizing LP. She criticized him about his disrespectful behavior, the health dangers associated with his plans, and so on and so forth. Eventually, however, she began trying to help him. LastPatriot found a connection with her, as both Texan and Lastpatriot shared unhappy childhoods and teen years, being essentially outcasts in their respective schools. As the topic progressed, Texan, Rose_06, and others tried to help LP realize that women can, in fact, date Asians, as Texan had done in the past, much to the shock and awe of Lastpatriot. LP began to realize that he was "uncomfortable and bitter towards his mixed background" due to their intervention, and tried to snap him out of it with mild success. Conclusion of Topic After his discussions had brought upon the proper revelation, Lastpatriot began apologizing to those he had offended within both his topic and any instance in the past where he had made racist jokes towards Asians. Any assumption of LastPatriot having racial prejudices and perverse behavior slowly began to die out, as the topic eventually purged. = Instances Related to the Topic = Even after the purging of the topic, the contents were not so quickly forgotten. Some time after the original topic, user Twilight_Coming mocked LP’s “uncontrollable” sex drive in a topic asking people to imitate the above poster. This sparked a small flame war that died out in about 100 posts. Later on, during the beginnings of a time period of turbulence between the SSBBSB and the TPSB, an SSBBSBer made a topic with the same subject of LP's original topic by uncanny coincidence. In jest, many users referred the topic creator to the TPSB, with LP's original topic in mind. The topic, like its predecessor, experienced moderate popularity, as well as receiving a myriad of different comments. Category:Topics